


Hole in the Wall

by Telesilla



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Glory Hole, Kink Bingo 2009, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Chris Pike wants is some easy anonymous sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole in the Wall

Even in the 23rd century, there are some people who like sex to be just a little bit furtive, people who aren't interested in the well-lit sex clubs or the licensed sex workers. Fortunately for these people, there are still small, out of the way bars and porn stores, places you can go if you like your sex just a little sleazy. Not too sleazy, not even here in San Francisco, but it's usually enough when all you want to do is get off but are tired of your own hand.

Christopher Pike is really tired of his right hand. And his left, for that matter.

He'd go to a sex worker, but he really hates small talk. It isn't about a lack of interesting people in his life--Starfleet is full of nothing _but_ interesting people--the real problem is Chris' own lack of time. And if there's a little bit of a fear of commitment at work here, well, Chris is fine with that; his commitment is to the Fleet.

The place he has in mind is a brisk walk from the BOQ, but its a nice enough evening, so he pulls a leather jacket on over his civilian clothes and sets out. His mind is mostly on some navigation exercises he's been putting together for the Basic Shiphandling course, but, about a block from Hole in the Wall Books and Gifts, he looks up and spots someone ahead of him who looks somewhat familiar. After a minute, he puts it all together--dark blond hair, slim build, nice ass in a pair of fairly snug pants....

In the last two years, there have been many times when Chris wished he'd left Jim Kirk on the floor of that bar in Iowa, but this really takes the fucking cake. It's not that Chris is doing anything illegal or even immoral, but still, this isn't the kind of thing he wants getting around. Particularly not from Kirk, who seems to revel in his own wild reputation.

Chris slows; maybe Kirk's just out for a walk or on his way to a bar, maybe he'll just keep on walking. But no, Kirk turns and walks into Hole in the Wall without hesitating, like he's been here many times before.

He should just keep on walking, Chris thinks. Make his way to one of the nearby bars, have a couple beers and then head home. Yeah, that's really what he should do.

Moving slowly, he ducks into the store, just in time to see Kirk vanish into one of the booths in the back.

Okay, now he really _does_ have to leave. It's not his business what Kirk gets up to in his off hours, just like it's no one's business what Chris gets up to in his. A beer or two really sounds good right now.

With a strange sense of inevitability, Chris slips into the booth connected to Kirk's. Maybe he's been moving toward this since he first laid eyes on the kid or maybe it's just that he hasn't done anything risky since he landed here on the ground, but whatever it is, he's already hard.

The hole in the wall is empty. That he's not at all surprised that Kirk's a bottom says something that Chris isn't really willing to examine. He's here for a blowjob and a chance to have something he shouldn't have and...fuck it; if he doesn't do this, he'll always wonder.

He unzips, grabs one of the microthin condoms from the basket hanging on the wall--he doesn't need it; he's clean and so is Kirk, but technically, Chris doesn't know who's on the other side of the wall. That dealt with, he steps up to the wall, and guides his cock through the hole. Resting his arm on the wall, he leans his forehead on it and wonders if this is a huge mistake.

A moment later, as a warm mouth begins mapping out his dick, Chris realizes that he doesn't actually give a fuck if it's a mistake or not, because...damn, but Kirk knows what he's doing. If it is Kirk, but, really, that doesn't matter; Chris is sure it's Kirk. And when Kirk stops the tease and takes all of Chris' cock in with one slow, liquid slide, Chris grits his teeth, closes his eyes and imagines Jim Kirk kneeling at his feet, his mouth wrapped around Chris' dick.

Once that image is in his mind, it doesn't take long. For a moment, he wishes he could thrust, but it doesn't work like that and anyway, Kirk's all but fucking his mouth down on Chris' cock. A few moments and then it's all over, Chris bites his jacket sleeve to keep from making any noise as he comes _hard._

As he's leaning against the wall, panting, he thinks he hears a muffled groan from the other side.

Two days later, Chris passes Kirk and his medical side-kick in the hall. Both cadets brace to attention and Chris finds himself giving Kirk more than a once over.

"Sir?" Kirk asks, sounding about as far from respectful as he could.

"Carry on," Chris says, his voice tight. It's impossible to tell if the gleam in Kirk's eyes means anything or nothing.

"What the hell was that about?" he hears McCoy ask as they walk off.

"Damned if I know, Bones. Damned if I know."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anonymous Sex square on my Kink Bingo Card. Thanks to [](http://darkrose.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://darkrose.dreamwidth.org/)**darkrose** for the once over. This might possibly be the most unsubtle title I've ever used. *facepalms* Also, BOQ stands for Bachelor Officer's Quarters.


End file.
